Hidden Beneath A Scarred Exterior
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: A teenage Sweets who has just been adopted moves to a new high school. Unsure of how to trust people since his childhood he tries to avoid the other kids, well at least until he meets a new friend called Seeley Booth. How long will he keep his scarred exterior hidden away from his new friends? AU, some OC's. Booth/Brennan, Sweets/OC, Angela/Hodgins. Co-Written Imaginationawaits8008
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I don't own Bones, okay so this is another Bones story that I have co-written with imaginationawaits8008. Sweets is around 13-14 because he would be cute at that age and some of the characters have the personalities of my high-school friends, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I lean down tying my shoe my hand passing over the deep pale scar on my leg. Even though the scars didn't really hurt the pain of my past still jolted through me. I sit up straight and look at the mirror a new year, a new school, a new beginning. I calm my beating heart and steady my breathing.<p>

I look around the room, I didn't know where to go, where would I fit in? Many of the people around me seemed to know each other. A group of girls stood in a corner curling their hair and giggling every now and then as they pointed at others in the room. Some boys joked around and were punching each other.

I glance at a group of five girls they were sitting talking and then laughing. A boy turned to them his head covered with black curly, greasy hair he started to talk to them but the girls didn't seem annoyed at his presence and they began joking with the boy.

A few other people were scattered around some in small groups while other kids looked new and lost. One of the girls looked over to me a look of sympathy entered her face but left as quickly as it came. She chats to her friend who looks at me and smiles over at me.

The girl waves me over I reluctantly step towards them, she smiles warmly. "Hi, I'm Victoria, this is Amy, Georgia, Elle and Caitlin and that bundle of joy over there is Luka." She gestures to each of them in turn sarcastically saying the last part.

The other girl, who I think was called Amy, looks at me "H…Hi." She stammers. Her friends look at her shocked but Victoria gives her a smug smile.

* * *

><p>"Seeley Booth." The teacher's voice rings out at the roll call.<p>

No answer, a boy enters the room quietly and raises his hand in a gesture to tell the teacher he was there. He turns and takes a sit at the empty one facing mine.

He looks at me and whispers "Hi, I'm Seeley."

I look at him. "My names Lance, Lance Sweets."

He roughly takes my hand in his and shakes it. "Nice to meet you." He laughs before we draw our attention to the teacher.

* * *

><p>We are released from the home class. I hated those introduce and tell people about yourself parts of school. Seeley stood by my side as we walked out into the grounds for recess.<p>

Unlike my old school people seemed to eat their food in the outdoor parts of the school grounds and on a sunny day like this I didn't blame them.

I see the group of girls that I had been welcomed by earlier and begin walking towards them. They were standing with two boys laughing and talking. I glance over at the girl that had introduced me to everyone. I take in her features from afar and smile. Victoria was tallish for her age she had told me she was one of the youngsters in the class. She had chocolate brown hair falling down her back, her complexion wasn't horribly pale but it wasn't tan it was a medium paler colour but lighter than her friends. She had red lips and greenish brown eyes. She was wearing the school uniform, a dress just above the knee showing her slender legs.

Amy her friend stood next to her she was on the shorter side. She was pretty standing there in a slouch laughing at a joke the boys said. She was cute when she smiled but her lips were a paler shade to her friend a light pink. Her dark almost black hair was longish and fell in two plaits. Her skin was a tan colour and her eyes were a dark brown like mine. Her slender fingers housed long nails that with which she absentmindedly scratched her head whilst messing her plaits.

Their friends are slightly obscured but on instinct I start towards them Seeley following me.

* * *

><p>Amy greets me and Victoria moved to make room for Seeley and I to enter the circle of friends. All the people around me housed welcoming smiles. I slowly smile at them, I wasn't really used to friends, and I didn't really trust people since, well since most of my childhood.<p>

"This is Richard and John." Amy introduces.

I look at all of them in turn and now I got a better look at all of the friends.

Georgia was short with brownish blonde hair tightly tied into high ponytail; she was tanned with pink lips and green eyes.

Elle was blonde too her hair had a slightly darker tint of brown in her red blonde hair which she had tied in a side ponytail, she also had a pudgy face which was almost a boxy shape. Elle was a medium height, about Amy's height, and her green eyes were bright.

Lastly out of the girls was Caitlin, who had blondish brown hair, tied into a loose ponytail. She had curious blue eyes and light pink lips, which she was using to smile at me. She was obviously fit and good at sports. Caitlin was tall just slightly shorter then Victoria.

John had shaggy black hair with parts brushing over his eyebrows. His eyes took on a sparkling mischievous glint and he was tall with a slender build.

Richard was shorter but he also was muscular. He had straight brown hair and deep blue eyes.

I wave shyly at the guys "Hi I'm Lance, I'm new…" I say trailing off.

The boys smile "Hey do you have Fifa 15 yet?" Richard asks, "It's a killer game, my team is a stunner man!"

I shake my head "My mom and dad haven't bought me any gaming devices" I reply truthfully.

My adoptive parents were, how do I put this, rather old and they didn't really understand the concept of gaming.

John smiles "Why don't come with us and we'll show you how to kick ass and survive this school" he laughs.

I nod and follow him and Richard over to the lockers but before I leave the girls completely I catch Amy flashing me a small shy smile. I smile back but she had already turned to face the other girls.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed. I hope to explore more about Sweets' time in foster care and the scars but this was more of the introductory chapter. Tell me what you think.<em>

_Please Read and Review, reviews make my day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I don't own Bones but do own my OC's. Victoria and I are still writing this story frequently but I'm sorry about the lack of updates. It is quite hard to write and update about a million stories at once :) Thanks **sldlovespandf15** and **gracewright** for your reviews, they were very inspiring! Okay so without further ado it's the second chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV:<strong>

I watch as I see Lance's head gently slip from his hand propping himself up on onto his pencil case. I have to say Louise's classes were the most boring things in the world but he wasn't as good at hiding his sleeping patterns as me and my friends are.

Louise walks up to him swiftly "What do you think you are doing?" She hisses at him, he continues sleeping and lets out a snuffle of a snore.

He is cute when he sleeps but things were going to get ugly quickly "Um miss did we not have homework?"

I was sent dirty looks as people all around me groan but I didn't want Lance to get in trouble. Victoria sends me a smug look. She knew I had a little crush on the new kid. She could tell the first time I was introduced to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Lance's POV:<strong>

I lean back smirking slightly. I had won FIFA 15 yet again.

"How have you never played before?" Richard gaped and asked. "You won every game."

The boys are staring open-mouthed and shaking their heads in disbelief. That's when a blur zipped into the room it was Victoria acting perky, she was wearing ripped loose fitting jeans and a singlet with a leather jacket.

She looks at the gaping mouths "Let me guess the newbie kicked butt in FIFA 15?" She turns off the console. "Anyway don't know why you guys aren't ready. IT'S MOVIE NIGHT."

* * *

><p>I am pushed out of the car. My adoptive parents didn't mind me going to the movies with my friends but they were just surprised that I had managed to make friends in minutes here when in my old school I used to avoid people. Maybe it was because of my clean slate in the new school.<p>

I spot the girls. They were shivering outside the cinema which the first thing to come to my attention.

Victoria was smirking, "You all laugh at the cold one until she is the one prepared for a chilly night."

They glare at her though their shivering makes the harsh glance lose impact.

She sifts through her bag offering a jacket, which is quickly snapped up by Georgia. It was like watching wolves battle over the last piece of meat. I join the group looking thoughtfully at the shivering Amy. I had to give her some credit it was a warm day I guess they suspected the early evening wasn't going to be too cold. I remember Amy and her friends joking over how cold Victoria gets even in warm weather.

I offer Amy my jacket and she takes it, "Thanks." She mutters between shivering lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV:<strong>

I look over at Victoria who was suppressing a scream by averting her eyes from the screen as the kid is murdered.

Elle and Georgia sit there cringing and Caitlin bites her lip. The boys was quietly laughing at the girls, until Victoria grips tightly at Richard's arm. I think she was purposely digging her nails in slightly. He bites his lip and cringes, I suppress a laugh until my eyes rest on the screen again.

I go a bit pale and I grip the closest thing to me - Lance's arm. I knew coming to a scary movie was a bad idea. I can't believe Elle was allowed to go to movie night after last time we watched a scary movie, she cried and was scared of the dark after.

I breathe in deeply whilst looking up at the screen. I have seen gross things on shows but this gore was especially disgusting. I take in the smell of the jacket that Lance gave to me. It smelled of mint and rosemary. It was calming and sweet. I giggle of course it was sweet its Lance Sweets' jacket. Hmm Sweets. I giggle more at the corny joke, and Lance looks at me like I am mad. I would think the same thing. He probably thinks I am a nutter who enjoys violence. I blush a deep red.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry that it's a bit short but we wrote it aggggeees ago and I forgot that this was one of those 'short' chapters. Next time I promise for a longer one. Hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to know what you think of the update. Oh yeah and who is your favourite one of the OC's? I'm interested to know so can you please answer me in your review?<em>

_Please Read and Review for quicker updates!_


End file.
